Tommy's Guilt
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Now safe Kim is ready to put the past behind her and move on with life but Tommy, no longer needing to concentrate on keeping them safe is now feeling the full force of his guilt, and is afraid that Kim might agree that it was his fault. A sequeal to Zordon Says and Silver Back Strikes Back.
1. Chapter 1

_Tommy was running through the thick forest around his house when he heard a scream. A scream that he knew all to well, Kimberly. He rushed over to the sound, finally spotting a crumpled pink heap in the middle of a large clearing, a shadowy figure looming over it menacingly._

_"Leave her alone!" Tommy shouted, slipping into the role of the leader of the power rangers as easily as one might slip into an old jacket._

_"Why do you care?" the shadowy figure asked with a low hiss, "You don't love her."_

_"Yes I do," Tommy insisted, "I will gladly die for her, and you know it."_

_"You'll die for her, you claim that you love her, that you'll die for her, but where were you when this happened," The shadowy figure asked, pointing to the limp form._

_"I didn't know it was happening," Tommy insisted, "Not until she screamed."_

_"Then why did you let her go alone?" the shadowy figure demanded, "And why did you leave her there defenceless."_

_"I don't know what you are talking about!" Tommy snarled._

_"Don't you Thomas?" the shadowy figure asked, before coming closer and changing form until he was face to face with his wife's ex husband, who sneered at him, "She sent the letter under my instruction, she told me that you wouldn't believe it, that you'll come to ask her about it, but you never did. She hoped so much that you would notice that the letter wasn't something that she would write on her own free will and you would come and rescue her. How upset she was when she found out that you had moved on so quickly. Obviously you didn't love her as much as you claim, or she thought."_

_"That..." Tommy began, he wanted to yell something to this nightmare of a guy, but he couldn't, after all, this man was right, if he had gone to Florida after he had received the letter the past few months wouldn't have been the nightmare it had been to keep his family safe._

_How could he argue with this man when he was a hundred percent correct. Like it or not he was a failure._

_Something wrapped around his chest and squeezed, causing a sob to escape his mouth as he fell to the ground, he was the greatest power ranger ever and he couldn't even keep the love of his life safe._

...

Tommy woke up with a gasp, realizing that he was still crying, carefully he wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to check to make sure his wife hadn't woke up to find him crying, the last thing he needed was for her to know about his dream. She was up half the night anyway dealing with nightmares from their three young children.

Luckily she was oblivious to the world sound asleep without a care in the world. The way he should be. She, and the kids, were safe now, he should be looking forward to being a normal family without having to look over his shoulders constantly, but instead he was worried about what would happen when Kim realized, what he just realized. This was all his fault.

Oh he knew for a while that it was his fault that Kim had got trapped in an abusive situation for ten whole years before finally being able to break free, but keeping her and the girls safe had been more important. Now that they were safe however, he couldn't ignore the fact that the whole thing was his fault.

He had had ample opportunities to prevent it from happening. If he had fought harder he could have destroy Goldar before he told Luke Kim's Secret. If he had called more often, written her more often, while she was in Florida, Kim would have told him what was going on. If only he had teleported to Florida when he had first got the letter instead of running up to the ski resort.

He sighed and swung his legs out from the bed, getting up with a sigh wondering why in the world Kim would be with him if she knew that he was the one responsible for everything, the heartache, the bruises and fear, the late nights calming nightmares, all of that could have never happened if he had just fought for her. He had fought Rita and Zedd for her time and again. Why hadn't he fought for her then?

He carefully closed the bedroom door behind him as he crept pass the girls bedrooms, not really surprised when he nearly stepped on Ellie, who was asleep in the middle of the hallway, since they had got back from Germany the three year old had developed a habit of sleep walking. They had talked to Dana about it and she said that she will most likely out grow it and the best thing to do was make sure that the house was locked up and to not wake her up while she is sleep walking.

He bent down and carried the little girl back into her room, where he tucked her in tightly in her bed to hopefully deter any more late night wondering. Before he left he bent down and pressed a kiss on her forehead, smiling as he smoothed a strand of hair out of her face. When she had first arrived in California with her mother and sisters her hair had been as blonde as her older sister's, but now it had darkened into the same beautiful Caramel color as her mother's, paired with the striking blue eyes, Tommy was sure that she would be a heart breaker when she grows up.

He smoothed the blankets and let out a sigh, would the children still like him if they knew the truth, that he was to blame.

Oh, he knew that Zordon and Jason blamed themselves, but to be honest he was pretty sure that if they stopped to think about it they would realize that it was in fact his fault.

He stumbled downstairs... tripping over his own two feet a couple of times before making it to the study, the only way for him to make up to Kim was to make sure that she and the girls never got hurt again, he thought as he opened the secret door to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy rubbed his eyes, squinting at the screen in front of him, he really should head back upstairs and grab his glasses from the nightstand, but he didn't want to wake Kim up, not on a night when the children didn't have nightmares and she could actually sleep peacefully. He squinted at one of the screens, trying to decide if that was a tree swaying in the wind, or a monster doing the hula. Gah, he must be tired, why in the world would a monster be doing a hula, it had to be a tree, right.

Movement on a different screen drew his attention, someone was in the study, he drew a breath, he knew it, someone had broke into the house. He grabbed his morpher, a new one that allowed him to morph into any of his old forms just by using the correct phrase. He promised that he was going to keep them safe and that was what he was going to do.

Whoever it was that was upstairs knew how to open the trapdoor, for he heard more than saw the door open and someone come down the stairs. Soon someone was in sight, though he couldn't tell who they were, he took a step forward and would have morphed into the green ranger if that said person hadn't spoke up, "Is something wrong Handsome."

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax, he was safe it was just Kim, "What are you doing up?" he asked, putting the morpher back in his pajamas pocket.

"I woke up and you were gone," Kim stated, "Plus your pillow was wet, so I think that you were crying," she gave him a soft look that made him weak at the knees, he loved her so much, and thought that she looked beautiful even in her oversize t-shirt and shorts that she had gone to bed in.

"I just needed to check on something," Tommy asked.

"What?" Kim asked, "Did something come up."

"No," Tommy admitted, he was a terrible liar, and Kim would be able to see through him no matter what, she always had been, even when he had been the evil green ranger.

"Then what are you doing in the middle of the night in the lab?"

"I guess old habits die hard," Tommy insisted, switching off the monitor, "I just felt like I had to make sure you guys were safe."

Kim nodded, "I still catch myself looking over my shoulders," she admitted, "It's totally normal, it's only been a week, but that does not explain why you've been crying, and don't deny it, I can see the streaks on your face from here."

"It's nothing, just a nightmare," Tommy insisted.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about, or do I need to threaten to call Rocky and Zack?" Kim asked with a slight smile, Rocky and Zack were the worst about teasing other rangers and were always looking for something they could use to put Tommy back in his place when he got to cocky as the leader of the power rangers.

Tommy shook his head, "I didn't want to worry you," he insisted, if Kim had yet not realized that he was to blame for the past several months and even the past decade of her life, then he wouldn't point it out for her.

Kim cupped his face in her hand, looking deep into his eyes, as if she could see into his very soul through them, "You're blaming yourself," she finally announced, as if she had received some sort of vision.

"What!" Tommy exclaimed, surprised, how could he keep his feelings to himself when Kim could just look into his eyes and see them.

"There's a reason Zack started calling me, 'The Hart of the team,' and it wasn't for the sake of a pun."

Tommy let out a little laugh, although it sounded like it met a sob halfway out, "It's just the fact that if I had..." he trailed off, casting his eyes away from Kim.

"If you had done something about the letter beside run away and hide from it, you would have learned about Goldar and Luke and put an end to their alliance right then and there."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, some loyalty I showed you."

Kim shook her head, "It's in the past, Tommy, the people who are responsible are dead, and we can go back to a peaceful life."

Tommy shook his head, what in the world did he do to deserve the best woman in the world?

...

After his conversation with Kim he felt better, but he still felt like he was to blame as he went back to bed. The next morning he pushed the thoughts out of his head as he woke the girls to get them ready for school.

"Daddy," Jaslee asked, tipping her head to the side as she looked up at him with large blue eyes, "Are you okay?"

Tommy looked at Kim in surprise, Jaslee always seemed to know things that she had no way of knowing, and he was sure this was one of those times were she knew what had happened without being told.

"It's nothing, sweetheart," Tommy stated, pulling her into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," Jaslee exclaimed, squeezing him tightly, "You have that meeting today, don't you?" she asked.

Tommy wanted to laugh as she changed the subject, "You're right, I do, Aunt Elsa wants me to come back to work for her."

"That's funny because she tried to fire you a lot your first year," Jaslee announced, Tommy hadn't told any of them about the rough start to his relationship with the principal of the school he use to teach at, but he wasn't really surprised that she knew, once again something about his past. if Kim didn't blame him for what happened, Jaslee might, she would eventually find out what he didn't do, and then, well, he didn't want to think about that, after all she had been hurt greatly by Luke.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa couldn't believe her ears, not because she found the rumor she had just been told absolutely ridiculous, although she did try to pass it off as that, she couldn't believe it because that was highly confidential information they were gossiping about, and Tommy Oliver was going to have to know before he came in for his interview with the School Board.

They had expected something like this six months ago, but defiantly not now, after they got everything settled and were starting to move on in life. She plopped her elbow on her desk and plopped her head down into her hand rubbing her forehead, what was she suppose to do now?

She glanced at her clock, if she headed to the school offices early, she could stop Tommy on the way in and warn him. Beside she was probably over reacting, just because she knew that the rumors were true doesn't mean that the board of directors would believe them, but on the other hand they might still ask him about them to put their minds at rest. No it was better if she warned Tommy ahead of time about what was going on.

...

Tommy knew that the other parents were talking about him more due to the fact that they fell silent when he walked into the room then he overheard them. Had they figured it out, had they learned that Kimberly was only in the abusive situation that she was in because he had failed as a boyfriend? What would his friends say? He the leader of the power rangers and he couldn't protect one of their own from a mere human?

Jaslee looked up at her father when she felt his hand tighten around hers, he had a strange look on his face, one that Jaslee had never seen before, but it was a scary look anyway, "Daddy?" she asked, tugging on his shirt, "Wake up, you're sleeping standing up."

Tommy nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound, and glanced down at his daughter, "Sorry I didn't sleep well last night," with that he turned her over to the teacher, "I'll be picking you up after school," he told her. He would no one else, just in case, nobody was going to hurt his family again.

After dropping Jaslee off at school he headed over to the school board building, he's meeting wasn't for another half hour but he didn't really have time to go home and come back.

Getting his old job back as a high school science teacher was something he really wanted, sure they were doing great with the gym but Kim could take care of all of that with the help of Zordon and Alpha. He had already hired out enough teachers to cover all of his classes. Yet there was still the chance that something could happen while he was at work and he wouldn't be there to help.

Maybe he should just turn the job down, it wasn't like they needed the extra money.

By now he had pulled into the parking lot and was just staring into outer space while he weighed the pros and cons of getting the job. Pro a steady income that doesn't depend on how many students they teach but con he wasn't going to be around to teach at the gym much any more, but he didn't teach many classes any way, only the evening class and weekend ones, so it wouldn't matter much anyway.

A loud rapping sound caused him to look up and turn his head to his door, Elsa was knocking on his window, motioning for him to roll it down.

"Boy am I glad you aren't late for once and your life," Elsa exclaimed, it was a running gag that Tommy was always late, for battles, dates, even graduation, it was one of the things he struggled with, that and remembering stuff.

"Did I forget to fill out the application?" he asked, grimacing, he had a lot on his mind but he was sure that was one of the reminders he had set on his phone.

"No, you sent it in, but you need to know about the rumors that are going around about you."

Tommy rubbed his forehead while he shook his head, "Elsa why should I care about what other people are saying, Hayley already told me about the one that Kim and I were having a secret affair and that was why she got divorced. Some even say that the kids are really mine. It's not true and I'm pretty sure that it is physically impossible for it to happen while we were leaving on opposite coasts."

Elsa snorted, yes she had heard that rumor, in fact one person had had the nerve to mention it to her, and she had been more than happy to take the air out of their sail by pointing out that it was simply impossible for them to have been secret lovers over a thousand miles apart.

"No, I'm afraid this one isn't one caused by lack of logic, in fact you will have to do a bit of lying to deny it, which I''m sure you will. No the rumor I heard is that the only reason the power rangers got involved is because you are the leader of the power rangers and Kim was one too."

Tommy stared in shock, no way, how was he going to get out of this one? It was one thing to hear rumors going on that where laughable at, but this rumor was different, it was one hundred percent true, and that only meant one thing, Luke had kept his promise to reveal their identities to the world.

"What do I do about this?" Tommy asked, debating rather or not he had time to talk to Zordon or not, but he knew what he would say it was up to him, several rangers thrive as public identity, while others preferred the more peaceful life that secret identity gave them. The true problem was he wouldn't just be revealing his identity, but that of Kim and ultimately every team mate that he had ever served with. and he knew a few of them would make a crack about that being over half the power rangers.

"You can either confirm the rumors or tell them that they aren't true, you can lie, Zordon, Kim, Trent and his friends, they would all back you up, as will Anton and I."

Tommy glanced at his watch, at least he still had twenty minutes to figure out what to say, and how to say it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

"You can either confirm the rumors or tell them that they aren't true, you can lie, Zordon, Kim, Trent and his friends, they would all back you up, as will Anton and I."

Tommy glanced at his watch, at least he still had twenty minutes to figure out what to say, and how to say it.

He reached over and grabbed his Z phone, a state of the art piece of technology, all routed through the Morphin' Grid to give him amazing coverage, including outer space coverage, and the peace of mind that no one could hack onto his phone and hear his conversations. He quickly dialed Kim's number, hoping that she might have some advice on how to deal with this new development.

...

Kim was making sure that the mats were all on the floor and the balance beams set up when her phone went off, again, since she had came back from Germany, whenever she wasn't with Tommy he would call her randomly through out the day, and no matter how many times she explained that she was completely safe at the gym with Zordon in the office, he wouldn't stop, hopefully if he got the teaching job he would ease up a little.

"Tommy," she said, exasperated, "I'm fine and I would like to see someone get pass Zordon and Alpha."

"That's not what I'm calling about," Tommy insisted, "There's a new Rumor flying."

Kim snorted, rolling her eyes, "So, what is it this time, the fact that you are the girls real father? Yep heard that one. Honestly whoever comes up with these aren't the brightest, there is no way on earth that we could have been having a secret relationship these past six years, we lived on different coasts."

Tommy laughed, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I know who started that rumor, and she isn't the brightest, and just likes gossip, if she doesn't have gossip juicier than the person next door she'll make it up, but that isn't the one I'm talking about."

"Then which rumor is it?" Kimberly asked, shooting Zordon, who had happened to step out of the office for a second, honestly if this was another Luke left her rumor she was going to scream, why couldn't people just forget about her first marriage and move on, she had.

"The one that the only reason that the power rangers got involved and we got together is because I am the leader of the power rangers and you were one of my former teammates."

Kim swore, something that Tommy was surprise to learn that she could do, but then again, judging by who her first husband was, it was possible that she picked up a few choice words, but still to hear sweet and innocent Kimberly release a stream of profanity was shocking, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Tommy said, "That is why I'm calling you, you're the brain of this relationship."

Kim shook her head, "I think we should just ignore it like all the other rumors going around, if we pay to much attention to it people will realize it's true, but if we ignore it like the rest of the rumors, everyone else will too."

"I can't believe he actually told," Tommy said with a sigh, "When it didn't make the news the first day I assumed..."

"We all thought that, and I guess we were wrong," Kim interrupted.

"What if they ask me about it during the interview?"

"It won't be the first time that you had to dodge a question you didn't want to answer during an interview."

Tommy groaned, remembering the one time that the rangers had been on television as teens, the person interviewing them asked about the Green Ranger, even though Tommy had been the White ranger for a while by this time he still hadn't been comfortable with talking about what happened to the green ranger, if only because it was a sensitive topic for him, "Yeah, but luckily for us Zedd interrupted remember."

"Tommy you can't get worked up with every single little rumor you hear," Kim said as the early students for her two year old tumbling class started to arrive, she couldn't say anything else without getting suspicious looks. Kim hung up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's a shame, really," one of the stay at home mom's said, "How all you want to do is start over in life but all everyone else wants to do is spread vicious lies. Just because that Silver monkey creature was helping your ex does not make you a power ranger. A power ranger would never stand to allow anyone to hurt them."

Kim winced, she knew that she was trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working. While for the mom the logic that a power ranger could easily get out of the abusive situation made sense, it was a slap to Kim's face, because as a power ranger she should have been able to escape.

"Thank you for your opinion," Zordon said from behind Kim, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder, not that she needed it, just hearing his voice calmed her down, after all all through her teenage years and through the divorce it had only been his voice there to comfort her, "Come on Kimberly, you know that you were in a sticky situation and didn't want to make it worst," he muttered into Kim's ear.

Kim took a deep breath, forced a smile and said, "Okay everyone, form a circle on the mat."

...

Tommy took a deep breath as he entered the School District Office Building, at least he had Elsa who would gladly aid him in steering the questions away from any possible rumors circling. Besides, Trini had helped him put together a sound argument about why they should give him back his old job.

He double checked to make sure his tie was straight, before entering the actually meeting room and taking a seat.

"Why should we hire you?" the head of the school district asked, his voice sharp and accusing, as if he was playing bad cop good cop and he was the bad cop and Tommy was the suspect.

Tommy pulled out a piece of paper, "Well, there's the fact that since you let me go, the science test score has dropped causing you to lose a grant that puts a greater strain on your science department."

Elsa spoke up then, "I think that the Students would benefit having Dr. Oliver return."

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with him teaching our teenagers," another woman spoke up, "I mean surely there has to be some truth to the rumors?"

Tommy forced himself not to roll his eyes, he had nothing to hide, "I am aware that there are several rumors flying about my wife and I, but I don't see what that has to do with my teaching position, they are after all just rumors."

"The problem is people believe those rumors and they may not want a power ranger teaching their children, you might get mad and blast them or something."

"I would find knowing that one of my children's teachers were a power ranger rather comforting," Elsa spoke up, "Power rangers have been around since 1993 and there hasn't been any reports of them attacking children."

"I heard a rumor about the Green Ranger," yet another board member pipped up.

"Just a rumor," Tommy pointed out, "Just like me being a power ranger is just a rumor, and since I was not asked here to gossip, I suggest we leave this conversation alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Jaslee shifted uncomfortably as the line got closer and closer, this was going to be fun, she kept telling herself, but she wasn't buying it. Something was making her hair on the back of her neck stand on it's end, something was wrong, something was horribly wrong.

"Are you okay Jaslee?" another little girl asked, noticing that Jaslee was shaking uncontrollably.

Jaslee shook her head trying to figure out what was wrong. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what and that was the first time that had happened, "I don't know," she confessed, "but I feel like something is wrong."

"Are you scared to go into the fire truck?" Her friend asked, "It can't be that much different from a Zord and you've been in a hundred of those."

"I've never even seen a Zord," Jaslee insisted, it was not a lie she hadn't really seen a Zord with her own two eyes, but she had seen them in visions from her parent past.

"But your parents are power rangers."

The line was getting closer to the fire truck and Jaslee was finally able to get a close look at the fireman that was lifting the kids into the fire truck so they could climb around on it. Something about that man reminded her of Luke, but he was dead and so was Goldar and Silverback so what was wrong with this guy. The rest of the half dozen or so firefighters weren't like him, they were nice. That man however was bad.

It was now Jaslee's turn the man bent down and started to pick her up, but Jaslee reacted instinctively, she did not like this man and she was not going to allow him to pick her up. So she did a kick she had seen her father teaching an older class at the gym, causing him to double over in pain. Now Jaslee knew she did something wrong, so she quickly fled through the doors and outside.

...

It was turning into one of those days for Kimberly, and she couldn't help but wonder if those moms that insist on staying to gossip realized that she could hear every word they said.

From being a power ranger to a new version of how her ex had passed away, they never seemed to tire or run out of things to say on their favorite topic, all while the subject of their conversation tried to tune them out as she taught their children.

Luckily for her, she still had Zordon, and Zordon always knew exactly what to say. While Kim watched the children practice their somersaults, he saddled up to her, "This is your place of business," he whispered, "they have no right to talk about you at all, let alone in front of you."

Kim shook her head, "I don't want to cause a scene."

"You don't have to," Zordon pointed out, "just tell them that this is your business and that if they want to keep coming here they are going to have to stop talking about you. I can tell that the rumours are really upsetting you, Tommy and your siblings."

"Siblings?" Kim asked, she hadn't heard anything from her former teammates in a while, it was like now that the threat was over they forgot all about her.

"Yes," Zordon said, "Billy gave someone a black eye the other day."

Now if Zordon had said Jason, Zack, Rocky or Adam she would have nodded in understanding, if it had been Trini, Aisha or Kat she might have been interested in what had been said, but with Billy she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was said.

"Billy!" Kim blurted out, causing students and parents alike to look her way.

Zordon nodded, a smile threatening his lips as his daughter tried to process the fact that Billy had punched someone, "I thought Zack was trying to scam me when he called asking for money to help bail Billy out of jail."

"He was arrested!" By this time Kim had totally forgotten about the class she was suppose to be teaching.

"Well, he did punch Angel Grove's mayor." Zordon said, "Luckily it caused more damage to the mayor's re election campaign than Billy, whole thing got recorded. Mayor tried to spin it, but..." Zordon trailed off, shaking his head. Yes violence wasn't the best option, but if the mayor had told him what he had told Billy, that black eye would be nothing compared to what he would have done.

Kim would have responded if it wasn't for the fact that the door to the gym burst opened and a little girl rushed in, grabbing hold of Kim's legs and letting out a loud sob.

"Jaslee!" She gasped in shock, how had her oldest got clear across town without her being notified by the school before she arrived?"

...

Tommy felt like the interview went well, once he convinced them to leave the rumours were they were at. However he hadn't even left the room when his phone rung.

"Hello," he asked tentatively.

"_I don't know if I should be disturbed or rolling in the floor laughing. How do you get yourself into these types of situations?"_

"you're going to have to be more specific TJ," he sighed, hoping no-one would connect TJ with TJ Johnson, being in contact with a known power ranger wouldn't help his claim that those rumors were just rumors.

"_Your daughter kicked a man and ran off, the man is now trying to convince us police that she is a danger to society and needs to be locked up."_

"Did you point out the fact she's only five?" Tommy asked jokingly, "And while your at it, do some digging on this man, Jaslee didn't attack without a very good reason to."

"_I sometimes wonder what life would be like if I never met you," TJ confessed._

_"_ You'll die from boredom."


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy stared at the tv, why just why, why did his daughter kicking a man and running off need to make the news, even if it lead to the man's arrest. A strangled cry caused him to tear his eyes away from the tv to see Inya, her hair wet from just getting out of the tub, sitting on the floor in her pink footie pajamas screaming her head off.

"I think she's teething again," Kim murmured looking up at her husband, "and she didn't nap good so she's extremely tired."

Tommy nodded, picking up the screaming baby and offering her a cold pacifier. Inya shook her head, batting the offered peace offering away, tugging on her ear as she said, "Ow, Ow," and then continued crying.

Tommy glanced at the ear, which was red, "Kim, what about an earache?"

Kim stood up with a handful of toys in her arms, "That is a possibility," she admitted, "try putting a warm wash cloth over her ear, that should ease it some."

...

Tommy was pacing back and forth in Inya's room, holding her close as she whimpered, he had managed to give her some medicine and had placed the warm wash cloth over her ear like Kim had suggested but Inya still wasn't calming down enough to fall asleep. So he continued to pace back and forth, rubbing her back as he murmured softly into her ear. The whimpering had almost stopped, her eyes dropping low as they got heavy.

That was when Tommy's cell phone went off.

Inya's eyes flew open as she let out a wail of pain as Tommy was forced to remove his hand from her back and dig the phone out of his pocket, "This is Tommy," he said, hoping that the person on the other side could hear him over the wailing baby in the background, "Shhh, Inya, it's okay," he murmured, pinning the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he continued to rub her back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tommy," the woman on the other side of the line said, "I forgot that you're a father now and that I was probably calling during bedtime."

"Elsa," Tommy said as he continued his walk around the room, "It's fine, Inya has an earache and is teething, you could have called at two in the morning and I would have still been up with the baby.

At that moment Inya whimpered, burying her face in her father's shoulder as Elsa continued, "So I need a science teacher sub for the rest of the week, do you think you can help me out?"

"Sure," Tommy said, "Though I might be a little on the tired side, Inya does not sleep good when she doesn't feel good."

It was at that moment Inya finally gave in and fell asleep.

...

"Whaaa! DADA!" the cry jolted Tommy out of a deep sleep, he glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed, two in the morning, maybe he had cursed himself. Next to him Kim sat up groggily.

"Inya?" she asked still more asleep than awake.

"Don't worry," Tommy insisted, getting up and pulling a shirt on, "I'll take care of her."

"But you have work..." Kim began, but Tommy cut her off.

"The girls are both of our responsibilities, you take care of them during the day, so at night it's my turn," Tommy insisted.

"You sure about that," Kim asked, she sounded surprised and Tommy was forced to remember that her ex that never deserved to be called her husband never helped with the kids in any way shape or form.

"Absolutely," Tommy insisted, leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead, "I'm not Luke, I'll always help you."

"That's not..." Kim called out, confused as Tommy left the room, what did he meant by Luke, Tommy wasn't use to staying up all night and he had to deal with a classroom full of teenagers all day tomorrow, while she could delegate her classes to the younger gymnastics teachers she had hired. Like Tommy she pretty much was only teaching the more advance classes at the gym. Was Tommy really comparing himself to Luke? Why in the world would he do that, especially now, when they were finally free from him.

...

Tommy was tired the next morning, "I'm going to call Elsa and tell her I can't make it." he announced, clinging to Inya who whimpered in his arms, she had started running a fever during the night, and that had just made the baby all the more crabby.

"No you are not," Kim insisted, snatching the baby from her husband's arms, "I've already called Zordon and Alpha and they are getting the gym ready for the day and all of the morning lessons are covered, I can take care of Inya."

Tommy hesitated, "Maybe you should take her into the doctor," he suggested, "She's so miserable at the moment."

Kim shook her head, "Inya's just a baby, baby get earaches and fevers all the time, besides the doctor would just tell us to wait and see if it will clear up by itself in the next few days."

"But she's in pain!" Tommy insisted.

"Which is a part of life," Kim insisted, "That's why we have infant medicine in the medicine cupboard, for this very reason."

"But..." Tommy insisted, but Kim interrupted him.

"Tommy, I know that you are trying to help, but I've been their mother a lot longer than you've been their father, I know what I am talking about."

Kim knew the moment that she said that that she had said the wrong thing, especially since the look of pain on Tommy's face was unmistakable, "Tommy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I just, I know you are trying to help, but, I know what my children need," she stepped towards him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "And that includes you being their father."


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy felt lost, never, in all his life since meeting her had he ever fought with her like this? This had never happened before, Sweet Kimberly had snapped at him. He knew she had buttons and that she would snap eventually, she was after all a power ranger, but she was a pink, it took a lot to cause her to snap like that. But that meant that he had done something three or four things wrong before this. But what? Why hadn't Kim told him what he was doing something wrong?

"Dr. Oliver?" Elsa's voice called out from behind him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hi Elsa, What's up?" Tommy asked.

"I think you forgot something," Elsa said, with a soft giggle as she pointed to the little girl holding onto Tommy's leg.

"Oh, Jaslee didn't want to go to school today," Tommy said shrugging.

Elsa arched an eyebrow, "Jaslee didn't want to go to school so you let her stay with you?" Elsa shook her head, "Tommy you need to learn to say no to the girls."

Tommy froze, "You watched the news last night right, if they let that guy have access to my children then they obviously can't keep the girls safe."

"Accidents happen," Elsa insisted, "But you can't keep the kids safe forever."

...

"Fights happen," Jason said slowly, trying to figure out what Kim was so work up about, so she and Tommy had a fight, that was normal. Kim had already apologized so there wasn't anything more she could do.

"Not between Tommy and I, not like this," Kim insisted, "This is how Mom and Dad started, first they were fighting then they wouldn't stop fighting and then they got divorce."

"Just because your parents got divorce doesn't mean that you will get divorced," Jason swore he could feel the signature pink ranger glare through the phone so he hastily added, "Well again," he said softly, Kim's first marriage was so taboo among the power rangers that it never was mentioned and since Tommy and Kim were the perfect couple and Tommy was so good with the girls that one could forget that this was Kim's second marriage.

"I know but he's just been acting weird lately," Kim continued, "He gets up in the middle of the night to work on something in the middle of the night, he insists that he does any and all grocery runs and whenever he leaves he insists that we turn on the security system, and now the fight over getting a doctor for something that we just have to wait out, keep this up and he might just replace you as the most annoying over protective power ranger."

"Hey, I worked hard for that title, not that it came to much use, seeing as I couldn't protect you from Luke."

"Why does everyone keep having to bring up Luke, he's gone, and it's for the better, so we should just move on."

"Just because he's dead doesn't mean that what he did to you doesn't still affect you, no matter how hard you hide it. Tommy told me you still have nightmares every once in a while."

Kim scrunched up her nose in annoyance, great now he was talking about her behind her back, "Jason," she groaned as she tried her best not to swore. She wasn't one to use profanity but every once in awhile, when she was on the edge she would allow a couple to drop, "I'm just... I love him, I do, but he's driving me crazy."

Jason simply laughed, "That's married life for you, doesn't matter how much you love each other you still get on each others nerves, don't believe me, talk to Aisha and Rocky, they are always at each others throats it seems, but at the end of the day they love each other and that is all that matters."

Kim sighed, "You know, I'm still having a hard time viewing those two as a couple, they bicker as much as you and Tommy."

"Yes, but Tommy is still my best friend, well, he's my Brother-in-law now, but still."

Kim was about to say something else, but a beeping sound informed her that she had a call waiting, "I'm sorry, Jason, someone's beeping through, I'll have to call you back later." With that she hung up and answered the other call, "You reached Kimberly Oliver of the Mighty Falcon and Flying Crane gym and Dojo, How my I help you?"

"You can help me by convincing your husband that the high school is not a daycare, though, with some of the kids I wonder..."

"What do you mean Daycare?"

"He thought that it would be acceptable to bring his daughter to work on the first day of the job just because she did not want to go to school."

Kim groaned, "It is way too early for this," she muttered, "He's driving me crazy, he wouldn't even let me get up with the baby at all last night, going on and on how we should share the responsibility, but not letting me help at all."

"Marriage is hard," Elsa offered in sympathy, "At least your husband doesn't go to a dig site for three months after an argument."

Kim laughed although it sounded kind of forced, "Okay marriage is hard, even when you are married to a wonderful guy. I just wish that he would stop blaming himself for my first marriage."

"And I wish that you could come to the school and pick up your daughter," Elsa added, feeling that the tangent on how hard marriage life could be had gone on long enough.

Kim sighed, "I'll be there in the next half hour, promise," _I just need to calm down before I knock Tommy out with a fist, _she thought to herself.

Just then Inya started to fuss again and Kim groaned, "Why can't you just sleep," she demanded as she picked the baby up, _what was wrong with her, she never been this Irritable._


	8. Chapter 8

Kim rubbed her eyes, she was tired and she seemed to be snapping at everyone, it wasn't Inya's fault she didn't feel good and wanted to be held and comforted. Maybe she just needed a break from her, but first, she had to deal with Tommy and Jaslee. Tommy was a grown man he should know better than letting their daughter not go to school just because she didn't want to. Everyone has to do difficult things sometimes and Jaslee was old enough to understand that.

She took a deep breath, she needed to calm down, she didn't understand why she was so crabby, but she needed to get her emotions in check. If she didn't, she would probably do something that she would regret. She needed to figure out what was wrong with her, she was like a spring round to tightly, she felt as though she was about ready to burst. Maybe she needed to spar with Tommy, get some of that action she's been missing.

Maybe I should take the weekend off and visit Jason, she thought to herself as she pulled into the parking lot of the high school, maybe a nice shopping spree with the others would calm my frazzled nerves.

Kim climbed out of the car, shaking her head as she locked it behind her, she needed to get Jaslee to school and get back to the gym, where she had left Zordon tending to the crabby and ill Inya.

Jaslee was waiting in the hallway, sulking, "I don't wanna go to school!" she cried out as soon as she saw her mother.

"Too bad, you have to go to school," she said, snatching the five-year-old's hand in her own and starting to walk towards the door. Jaslee dug in her heels, pulling on her mother, at least she didn't have super strength like Inya, and could be dragged.

"Mommy!" Jaslee shouted, yanking her hand free.

Kim took a deep breath and held it as she counted to ten, yelling at Jaslee wasn't going to change anything, beside's she wasn't really mad at Jaslee, or Tommy, she was just irritated, that was all. She needed to talk to Jaslee, calmly. She kneeled down so she was eye level with Jaslee, "Jaslee," she said as she let out a deep breath, "I know that you don't want to go to school because of what happened yesterday, but sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do."

"You didn't want to marry Luke," Jaslee pointed out, reminding Kim once more that Jaslee was extremely bright, "But it did and it made you unhappy. If you had ignored him and gone to Daddy you would never had been sad."

"But then I wouldn't have you and Ellie and Inya would I?" Kim said with a smirk, "Besides not every time that you do something you don't want to do is it a bad experience. Your uncles, Aunt Trini and I did not want to become power rangers but we did and that was a wonderful experience that we all enjoyed."

"Really?" Jaslee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes really," Kim said, smiling, feeling lighter already, everything seemed so much better than it had not even two minutes ago. _ If I didn't know better I'd say that I was pregnant._

"What's wrong Mommy?" Jaslee asked.

"I don't know," Kim stated, grateful that Jaslee was at least now following her to the car.

"Is it because Willow and Z.K. are coming?" Jaslee asked, "You acted like this when Inya was coming too."

Kim unlocked the car, opening the door to the backseat for Jaslee, this wasn't the first time that her five-year-old mentioned Willow and Z.K. but she was still confused as to who they were, "I see, and who are Willow and Z.K?"

"My baby brother and sister silly," Jaslee said as innocent as ever.

Kim climbed into the driver seat, turning the car on and checking to make sure that Jaslee had buckled up in her booster seat before backing up, "Jaslee I know that you want a baby brother or sister, but you already have Inya and Ellie and I'm afraid that that is all you are going to have for siblings."

"But Willow and Z.K. are coming, after the wedding and after Grandma Harmon leaves."

Kim slammed on her brakes a little harder than necessary, "Grandma Harmon?" she asked through gritted teeth, she wasn't sure how to feel about Jaslee mentioning her ex-mother-in-law, she wasn't sure how she felt about Luke's mother who had wanted nothing to do with the family, certain that Kim had destroyed her precious baby boy's chance at the Olympics.

"Yeah, but don't worry, she'll make the mistake of stopping in Angel Grove first."

Kim had to stop herself from laughing, she could just imagine what several residents of Angel Grove would say should a relative of Luke Harmon should show up at their doorstep. She could also name a few that would slowly reach behind them for their morpher.

She shook her head, just because Jaslee knew things she shouldn't doesn't mean that everything she said will be true, after all, she was just a little girl and had a hard time separating fact from fiction. It was after all completely impossible for there to be even one baby let alone two.

"Look Jaslee, I know that you thought you saw Grandma Harmon and babies, but are you sure, you've never met Grandma Harmon and the babies could have been some of your cousins."


	9. Chapter 9

Kim entered the gym with her head spinning, could Jaslee be telling the truth, but how? There is no way _She_ could show up here, right? She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Zordon come up behind her until he put his hand on her shoulder. Normally something like that would just get a slight jump and a quick turn, but normally one does not lay one's hand on the shoulder of a former power ranger that had experienced years of abuse as well. The reaction happened so quickly that no one who was watching could really make out what happened. Kim turned, leg ready to send the attacker flying, saw who it was as Zordon stepped back out of range and lowered her fighting stance, "Zordon!" she exclaimed, shocked to discover her father figure standing with her daughter in his arms instead of some enemy.

"In my defense, I called your name twice," Zordon said, chuckling a little as if nearly getting kicked across a room full of people was comical.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Jaslee, she said something that just doesn't make any sense."

"Being a parent is tough," Zordon admitted.

Kim nodded before pointing out, "You never raised a child, you took us in as teenagers."

"True, but I had to deal with Zack and Rocky," he pointed out.

Kim chuckled picturing her former teammates, those two had been a bit of a wild card, but they still got the job done, and in the long run, that was what mattered. She grabbed Inya from Zordon, noting that the little girl was still running a fever, and buried her face into her neck with a whimper as she shifted her into a more comfortable position.

"Okay, I guess that dealing with those boys was pretty bad, at least there wasn't much of an overlaying gap," Kim said with a smirk, "Zack moved out when Rocky moved in, and Zack didn't move back until after you left." She hadn't meant the last part to sound as accusing as it did, but it was out of her mouth before she noticed the tone she was using.

Zordon gave her a sad look, knowing perfectly well that she had a point even if she hadn't meant to say it just like that, "Kimberly," he said slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Even I can't change the past, no matter how much I want to."

"I know," Kim said, so softly that Zordon almost didn't hear it, as she handed the little girl back to Zordon, "Can you keep an eye on her," she asked, "I have a class to teach."

Zordon nodded, "I'll let you know if someone does see your ex-mother in law in Angel Grove."

Kim turned to look at Zordon in confusion, she hadn't told him what Jaslee had said, so how had he known that.

...

Jason smiled as he approached the counter of the youth center, Trini wasn't feeling good and so he had decided to pick something up on his way home. and the Youth Center just sounded like the right place to pick it up from.

Ernie smiled at him as he took his order, "How's your sister doing?" he asked as he worked on filling the order.

Jason frowned, confused, nobody, outside his family and their close group of friends tended to call Kim his sister, "She's doing good, back on her feet, despite everything that happened, why?"

"That woman over there," Ernie said, nodding to an older woman with dyed blonde hair that was seating at one of the tables, "She was asking about her just a little while ago."

Jason looked at the woman, her back was to him so he couldn't get a good look at her, but a feeling of dread filled him all the same, "Did you tell her anything?"

"Just that she moved," Ernie confessed, "But she won't leave, I don't think she believed me."

"I'll talk to her," Jason said, maybe she was just a friend of Kim's, someone who was just worried about her after the divorce, but what if she wasn't, he thought to himself as he walked over to the lady, "I understand you were asking about my sister," he said in his big brother voice, as the others called it, really it was only a little different from his power ranger voice.

The woman turned around, giving him a once over, "You're Kenny?" she asked, confused.

"No, Jason," Jason said, pulling up a chair and seating down without an invitation.

"Jason," the woman said, "That's right, she mentioned you."

"Mind telling me who you are and what you want with my little sister?" Jason demanded.

"Aren't you rude," the woman snapped, "Just like Kimberly, must run in the family."

Jason gripped the edge of the table so tight that his knuckles turned white and cracks started to form on the table, "Don't talk about her that way," he growled before forcing himself to let go of the table.

"Of course, you must believe those lies that she told you. I can assure you that My Luke was a perfect Angel, he didn't deserve being shot in the back like he was, your sister is nothing more than a cold-blooded murderer."

Jason jumped up, the chair falling to the ground in his haste, lunged across the table, grabbed the lady by the collar of her blouse, and dragged her across the table so they were face to face, "You Don't Know Anything!" he growled, actually wishing he could get his eyes to flash like Tommy, just so he could intimidate her just a little more.

The woman squirmed, and as soon as Jason released her scampered as far away as she could.

The Youth Center was eerily quiet until Ernie broke the spell, "Jason your order is ready."


	10. Chapter 10

Jason jumped up, the chair falling to the ground in his haste, lunged across the table, grabbed the lady by the collar of her blouse, and dragged her across the table so they were face to face, "You Don't Know Anything!" he growled, actually wishing he could get his eyes to flash like Tommy, just so he could intimidate her just a little more.

The woman squirmed, and as soon as Jason released her scampered as far away as she could.

The Youth Center was eerily quiet until Ernie broke the spell, "Jason your order is ready."

Jason stepped forward, still grumbling under his breath, attacking the lady was a stupid thing to do, but nobody insults Kim in front of him and gets away with it. He sighs as he grabbed the food from Ernie, who followed him out the door with his eyes. He was glad that Jason hadn't done anything more, he hated having to call the police.

Finally, back in his car Jason took a deep breath, that woman was nuts, claiming that Kimberly, his Kimberly, was the reason that their relationship went wrong. Why did she even have to show up now, now that things were finally falling in place and Kim was finally returning to her former self? Why couldn't she just let sleeping dogs sleep?

"At least she doesn't know that she's in Reefside yet," he said out loud, "At least I don't think she knows that she's in Reefside, why else would she come here." He reached for his phone, debating rather or not to warn the Olivers about the interloper. He shook his head, Tommy was already stressed out as it was due to everything, he didn't need to add something else to his plate. Besides, everyone in Angel Grove either doesn't know where Kim was or knew better than to tell random strangers. There was a good chance that she just might give up and go home without even getting close to Kim and the girls.

Trini, Trini would know what to do, she always does, it was one of the reasons that he married her.

...

Mrs. Harmon frowned as she got into her rental car, Jason's words echoing in her mind, you don't know anything, what did that even mean, Luke had always kept her informed with what was going on with his family, even if she couldn't visit because Kimberly didn't like having people over. Yet, from what little she was able to gather from her time here in California, the opposite seemed to be true. Kimberly apparently was the life of the party and was extremely popular in High School.

Maybe she really didn't know Kimberly, she never really sat down and talked with her like she should have. Maybe Luke really was the kind of person that everyone said he was on tv. Maybe she was wrong. The problem was how was she suppose to find out the truth. She needed to meet someone who knew her former daughter in law better than anyone else, preferably someone who wouldn't yell at her and just tell her the truth, or at least Kimberly's side of the story.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled through the online phone book, looking up an addressed, this was going to be an awkward meeting, but if she didn't know anything then she had a right to know.

Five minutes later she stood in front of a house with a white picket fence, there was a car in the driveway and lights were on in the house, so there was no other choice but to keep going while she had the courage. She walked up to the front porch and rung the doorbell.

A friendly-looking woman answered the door, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Mrs. Scott, I'm Mrs. Harmon, I understand that you know my daughter in law Kimberly Hart very well. I was wondering, I know that this would sound silly, but..."

"You want to know where Kim is, I'm sorry, but your son put Kim through enough already."

"No," Mrs. Harmon frowned, trying to come up with the words she wanted, "I only ever heard Luke's side of the story, and I was told that I couldn't judge Kimberly because I never knew her."

Mrs. Scott nodded her head, opening the door wider to invite the other lady in, "I've known Kimberly her whole life, she's been best friends with Jason since they were toddlers. She's like the daughter I never had."

"So what is she like, Luke told me she was extremely shy yet prone to violent outbursts, yet everyone I've talked to seem to think that she was quite social and wouldn't hurt a fly."

"The shyness no doubt was to isolate Kim," Mrs. Scott pointed out as they both sat down in the living room, "An excuse to prevent you from talking to her and learning the truth about their relationship. As for the violence, he was no doubt victimizing himself, although I should mention that Kimberly does know how to fight, and if you stray too far down a certain path she will attack, but only after giving you fair warning."

"How do you know that Kim didn't lie to you?"

"I have my reasons to know when she's telling the truth, one, she's my daughter, I know when she's lying and the woman that arrived at my doorstep all those months ago was not the same girl that used to come over for dinner every night. She use to be the life of the party, when she came back from Florida she was different, closed off. Sudden movements frightened her. She went from a fierce independent woman to a helpless damsel in distress." Mrs. Scott paused for a moment, "I don't know what Luke could have possibly found out about Kimberly, but I do know that he blackmailed her to keep her with him. I have a feeling I know what it was, but I don't know for sure."

"The fact that Kimberly was a power ranger?" Mrs. Harmon asked she had heard the rumors it was one of the reasons she had decided to fly out.

"Perhaps, I never asked, everyone, has a right to their secrets, especially secret identities." With that Mrs. Scott got up, "I'm afraid that I can not give you any information on Kimberly's whereabouts, but if you give me your phone number I can make sure she gets it."


	11. Chapter 11

Kim zipped Inya into her purple footie pajamas before giving her a dose of medicine and rubbing some teething gel onto the spot where her tooth had almost broken through the gum, hopefully, that would help her sleep through the night without being in pain. "There you go," she said, wrapping the little girl in a blanket, "Let's find Daddy shall we?"

The little girl nodded her head, pressing a warm washcloth against her ear as she did so. Kim scooped the little girl up, enjoying how she snuggled into her and laid her head against her shoulder. She was growing up so fast, only a month away from her first birthday. Before she knew it she would be going off to school and too big to pick up.

Kim sighed if only Inya could stay small forever. Then she froze, baby fever really, Inya was still a baby, just a very mobile, talkative baby who had a strength to rival even her father's.

"Kim," her husband called up the staircase, "Phone's for you, it's Mama!"

"Mama?" Kim asked surprised, Mama Scott didn't call very often, and never just to talk, something must be wrong. With that, she remembered what Jaslee had told her, about her ex-mother-in-law showing up at Angel Grove. Was that what she was calling about?

Kim hurried down the stairs and traded Tommy Inya for the phone. Inya snuggled into her father's warm embrace as Kim answered the phone, "Hi Mama."

"Hi, Kim, sweetheart, how are you doing? I heard about your fight with Tommy."

"Remind me not to tell Jason anything anymore if he's just going to gossip with you."

Mama laughed, "I'm sorry about that, but he wanted to tell me that Mrs. Harmon was in town looking for you."

"She was," Kim asked, shocked, This was what Jaslee said would happen.

"Yes," Mama announced, "Don't worry, I didn't tell her where you are, but she did give me her phone number."

"What does she want?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"She wanted to learn your side of the story," Mama announced, "Apparently she's learning that that son of hers wasn't the perfect little angel she thought he was."

Kim actually giggled a little at Mama's obvious avoidance of her late ex-husband's name, before becoming more serious, "I guess talking to her won't hurt anything, to be honest, I hardly know the woman, Luke wanted nothing at all to do with her. I bet he was just keeping me away from her so that he could maintain his perfect image."

"That makes sense," Mama agreed, "But I wouldn't have her meet with you in Reefside, I'll come to Angel Grove and have her meet you somewhere public, like the Youth Center, or your friend's diner."

"I probably shouldn't bring the girls the first time that I meet up with her," Kim said, this time thinking more out loud than to her mother figure.

"That might be a good idea, I can watch them, or the Olivers love having them over."

Kim was about to reply to that when something black sped past, brushing against her legs, "Ninja," she gasped, had she accidentally stepped on him, or had she simply ventured too close to his recent hiding spot.

"What was that dear?" Mama asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kim insisted, "Just the cat ran past and startled me, I didn't even know he was behind me."

"Well, why don't you talk to Tommy and then let me know what you want to do if you want I can be a messenger for you so that she can't get your phone number."

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to you in the morning."

...

Kim wasn't sure that she was ready for this, she wasn't sure at all. Why was she even doing this? Since her phone call with Mama Scott, she had been dreading this day, but now the wait was over and by the end of the day she could finally check confronting Mrs. Harmon off her to-do list. At least she didn't have to worry about the girls, Grandma Oliver had been more than willing to watch them for the day, with promises of a trip to the zoo and a picnic lunch. Tommy had pouted that he

"It's okay Kim," Tommy muttered into her ear as he felt her freeze next to him, "Everything is going to be just fine, I'm not leaving your side."

Kim nodded her head and immediately regretted it when the world spun around her causing her to stumble slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tommy insisted, Kim hadn't felt well that morning, and it was obvious that she was still not feeling that great still.

"Yeah, butterflies in my stomach that's all," Kim insisted, as she took a deep breath and stepped into the diner that they had agreed on meeting at.

"Butterflies don't usually make someone light-headed." Tommy protested.

"I'm fine," Kim insisted yet again, at the same time wondering why she was so lightheaded. The last few days Kim just felt sluggish, and nothing she did seemed to help. She was honestly starting to worry that something was very wrong with her because despite understanding that Jaslee knew things about the future that she shouldn't know, there was no way in the world that she could be... she wasn't even going to think that at the moment. She needed to focus more on what was going on now.

Tommy guided her to a chair and helped her sit down, even though she didn't need the help, she only got dizzy a little bit, it had already had past, "Are you sure you're okay, maybe I should set up an appointment with Dana."

"Honestly Tommy," Kim snapped, "I'm fine!"

Just then an older woman with dyed blonde hair approached them, "Kimberly, I presume?" she asked, looking at Kim with an uncertain look on her face as if she wasn't sure about what she was doing. This helped Kim feel at least a little better, at least she wasn't the only one nervous about this meeting.

"Yes, that's me," Kim said nervously, "Would you like to sit down?"


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy couldn't help but scrutinize the woman seating across the table from him and his wife, as a teacher he had learned how to read people, as a power ranger he had learned to trust his instincts. Now, however, he wasn't sure what to do. The woman was nervous, twiddling her thumbs and looking at the table as if it had an interesting design on it. She was apologetic, he could tell that much, and she meant it, this wasn't some sort of show. At least that was what his instincts were trying to tell him. Another part of him, a rather large part he had to confess, wanted to punch this lady in the face for raising a monster like her son and allowing him to hurt someone as amazing and wonderful as his beautiful wife.

"Tommy," a voice hissed into his ear, forcing him back in the present, Kim was giving him what their teammates called the Kim Glare, a look that said knock it off or else.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, confused as to why he was receiving the look. Kim rolled her eyes, "Your eyes are twitching, you look like you want to murder someone and you have such a tight grip on the table I'm afraid it might break."

Tommy blinked, he hadn't even realized that he was gripping onto the table, or that his eyes were twitching, flashing neon green to boot, no wonder Mrs. Harmon looked unnerved.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to release the table and to stop the flashing in his eyes. For crying out loud he wasn't some hormonal teenager, he was a married man with children and a wife and a job. He knew better than doing this.

"He's harmless," Kim informed the woman seating across from them with a smile, more out of the habit of saying this whenever Tommy did something that upset someone else rather than wanting to put the woman at ease.

There was a loud snort, "Tommy, harmless, I can give you a list of people that would disagree with that," a new voice snickered.

Kimberly glanced up, "Rocky don't you have anything better to do than listen in on your customers' private conversations. Like, I don't know run your restaurant?"

Rocky shrugged pulling a chair up to the table and plopping down, "I'm on Lunch Break."

"Rocky," Tommy growled, giving him his best 'I'm the leader do as I say' look, "Leave us alone."

Rocky tipped back in the chair, "No way," he insisted, "Someone has to make sure that she," he jabbed his thumb towards Mrs. Harmon, "Doesn't say anything to upset the Princess."

Kim slapped her hands down on the table standing up, "Rocky," she growled, "You have the count of three to leave, or you'll have to deal with me!"

Rocky jumped up, noting the dangerously flashing eyes, as he quickly said, "You know what, I just remembered, I promised Aisha that I'll call her during break," with that he scampered off.

Mrs. Harmon was startled by what just happened, how could someone who could send someone scampering with a look be someone who supposedly been a victim of abuse only a few months earlier.

"Your son had to much power over me, my glare didn't seem to affect him to the point I forgot that it actually worked."

"You make it sound like your glare is some sort of weapon or something."

"She uses it as one," Tommy said, giving his wife a loving glance, "It's one of the reasons I fell in love with her in high school."

Mrs. Harmon frowned, they were way off-topic, but she knew one thing for sure, Kimberly Hart was not the shy recluse that Luke had painted her as. Somehow, she wondered, if her son would even recognize this woman as his ex-wife.

"You're not at all like my Luke said you were like," she finally commented, "Every time I wanted to visit he said I couldn't because you didn't like visitors."

Kim glanced at Tommy, before turning back to Mrs. Harmon, "Perhaps he knew that you wouldn't agree with his treatment of me. He definitely didn't want me to find a friend in you. Luke kept me as isolated as possible, he knew without a doubt that if I was to have other options I would take them. It was by coincidence that I ran into my former coach at the park and he was able to help me out financially until I could safely leave."

Mrs. Harmon watched as Kim and Tommy shared a look, as if to say there was more to that story then they would tell her. She shook her head, "I don't understand where I went wrong with that boy," she said, more to herself than to the others. The proof was right in front of her eyes that Luke had lied to her for over a decade. She had tried to raise him right, then again after her husband's death, she couldn't handle a teenage son so she had sent him away to school in Florida.

"I know that you have no reason to believe me but I did not raise Luke like that, he knew better," She buried her head in her hands, "After his father's death, I... I... I sent him away to school, and he turned into someone the Power Rangers wanted, he turned into a monster."

Tommy stood up so that he could place his hand on her shoulder, "I know, you did your best, the problem was Luke made friends with the wrong group, once he made friends with Silverback and Goldar his fate was sealed."

Kim also stood up, somehow she knew that this woman was telling the truth, she really hadn't been aware of her son's actions or friends, "I know," she found herself saying, "But you have to understand that Luke left scars on me and my children and I'm hesitant to bring something back in my life that can remind us of him." she paused for a second, "However, it also isn't fair for me to judge you for something you had nothing to do with."

Tommy nodded as well, "We'll take it slow, maybe tomorrow you would like to meet at the park for a picnic with the girls tomorrow, nothing more and we'll let them decide how much they interact with you."

Mrs. Harmon nodded her head, she had always wanted to meet her granddaughters and this was her chance even if she would have every move scrutinized.


	13. Chapter 13

Kimberly woke up groggily, she didn't want to wake up yet and would have just as soon just stayed in bed snuggling with Tommy. She reached out her hand expecting to find Tommy within easy reach. The bed was empty beside her. "Not again," She muttered, pulling herself up into a sitting position, glancing at the clock on the nightstand, four in the morning, it was way too early to deal with him and his guilt complex. Where could he have gone at this time of night? If they were at home in Reefside she would check the lab, but the lab was three hours away. Maybe the Command Center, but how would he have got there in the middle of the night. Unless he... "I need to call Billy," she announced, groping around the nightstand for her cellphone.

She swung her legs off of the bed, standing up quickly as she started to dial the number. Tommy must have woke up in the middle of the night, headed over to Billy's garage, and took the Radbug to the command center. Or had he, her hand froze as she was just about to hit send, she didn't want to wake Billy and Kat if she didn't have to. Besides Billy worked on enough questionable experiments that he doubtless had a security system, especially with a hyperactive kid like Katy. Tommy would have triggered at least three alarms, woke them up, and she would have received a grumpy phone call from Billy about him waking the kids up.

She slowly opened the door and peered out into the darkness of the hallway, the only light came from the window at the top of the stairs from the street beyond. Kim slowly crept out of the room. _creeeaaak..._ Kim jumped slightly at the sound, looking around sharply for its cause before glancing at her own feet. It was just the floorboards squeaking underneath her. She almost laughed at her own silliness, her father in law had mentioned that he needed to fix a squeaky floorboard but hadn't had time to move the carpet to find the problem, let alone fix it. She had probably just stepped on it.

The house was once again plunged into silence, Kim could hear the rustling of blankets from the spare bedroom where the girls were sleeping, and the sound of a dog barking in the distance. She frowned, the house and the land around was so quiet. It didn't have the bustling twenty four hour noise that Florida had nor did it have the soft noise of the wind in the trees and the nocturnal creatures calling out to one another. It was almost too silent. No wonder Tommy couldn't sleep.

Kim padded down the hall, double-checking to make sure that Tommy wasn't just in the bathroom. The door was ajar, as Kim peered in the room, at first glanced the room appeared pitch-black, which made sense since the nightlight was a motion sensor one. A low growl caused her to look up, up above the toilet two glowing green eyes peering down at her. Her stomach lurched as her heart jumped into her throat as she slowly backed away from the growling glowing eyes. The glowing eyes suddenly jumped down and something furry brushed against her leg as a new sound filled the room.

Kim let out a sigh as she bent down to scratch the creature between the ears, listening to its purring. She was sure being jumpy, first the floorboard, and now her In-Law's cat nearly gave her a heart attack. She shook her head, she still hadn't found Tommy, where had her husband disappeared to? Where could he have gone? Her jaw split open as a yawn escaped, she should be asleep in bed at this hour, but then again so should Tommy. She padded down the stairs slowly, stopping every other step to listen, if her husband was downstairs she should be able to hear him moving around, hopefully, before they collide with each other.

"Tommy," she called out softly so as not to disturb the rest of the household, "Tommy are you down here?"

Silence greeted her, nothing but the sound of a sleeping household surrounded her. Sleeping, that's what she should be doing right now, not searching the house for Tommy. Perhaps he was down in the basement, working on his parents' computer. She opened the door to the basement only to discover pitch darkness, Tommy wasn't down there.

"Where could he be?" she muttered, walking back towards the front of the house, a thought caused her to freeze midstep, if he wasn't in the house then perhaps he was outside, in the fenced backyard, or maybe he went for a midnight stroll. She quickly turned around back to the kitchen and peered outside into the yard, she couldn't see anything, but the yard was in so much shadow from the large tree in the back corner of the yard that Kim couldn't be certain. She carefully unlocked the back door, looking once more to make sure that there weren't any unexpected surprises waiting for her, and stepped outside into the brisk night air.

"Tommy?" she called out, searching the shadows. A sudden flash of bright light caused her to fling her hand up over her eyes. She whirled around, confused, only to find her husband standing in the doorway of the house, one arm still pressed against the wall from where he had turned the outdoor light on.

"What are you doing out here in your nightclothes?" he asked, with just a bit of a smirk.

"Looking for you," She confessed, "Where did you go?"

"Go?" Tommy asked looking his wife up and down, "Ellie climbed into bed with us, so I tucked her into bed again, but she woke up so I had to lie down next to her until she was asleep. When I got back to the bedroom you weren't there."

"I thought you wandered off," Kim accused him, "You keep going to the lab in the middle of the night at home."

Tommy stepped away from the door, striding comfortably across the yard, before wrapping his arms around Kimberly, "You know that I would never leave the house without telling you where I was going," he murmured softly into her ear.

"You still worried me," Kim said, as her knees threatened to buckle beneath her as her stomach lurched suddenly and the world spun. Somewhere during all of this Tommy's hand tightened its grip on her.

"Are you all right, Beautiful?" he demanded, his voice husky, as he adjusted his grip on her so that she could lean more comfortably on him.

"Y...eah," Kim said, her voice still a little shaky, "I'm fine, just tired."

"Well, we better get you back to bed," Tommy stated, glancing at his watch, "We have about two and a half hours left before kids are going to be dragging us out of bed because someone promised them a trip to the park today."


	14. Chapter 14

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," a young voice called out, as a force slammed into Kim's side, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Kim groaned, rolling over on her side, "Not now Jaslee," she insisted, trying to ignore the little five years old who was now poking her in the side.

"But you promised that we will get to go to the park today for a picnic," Jaslee insisted, "With Zoey, and Katy and Cory and Angel and all of our cousins."

Kim groaned as she slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, holding onto her head as the world spun around her, really what was wrong with her, first she was moody and picking fights and now she couldn't move without feeling lightheaded, "Go bother your dad," she pleaded, gesturing to the other side of the bed, "I'm not feeling too good this morning."

Jaslee propped down on top of her mother, giving her a good once over, "You're sick?" she asked concern in her voice, "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Kim grimaced at that, she couldn't handle this, any mention of going to the hospital brought back memories, bad memories of the time she had actually given up. Her a power ranger just giving up. If Rita had been around at that time, she would have died laughing at how pathetic she was.

"Don't cry, Mama!" Jaslee cried out, throwing her arms around her, "I love you, Daddy loves you, and we're all happy, right?"

"Yes," Kim insisted, "Of course, sometimes grown-ups cry because they are happy."

"Are you happy?" Jaslee asked, tipping her head to the side.

"Yes," Kim insisted, "I've haven't been happier."

"That's good," Jaslee insisted, sliding off the bed and onto the floor, "I hope you feel better Mommy!" And with that she was gone, skipping out of the bedroom.

Movement next to her told her that Tommy was getting up, "You okay Beautiful?" he asked, peering down at her, "You look a little pale?"

"Maybe taking that midnight stroll wasn't the best idea," Kim confessed, pulling the blankets up over her head, "Gah, it's too bright!"

Tommy walked over to the window, closing the blinds, "That better?" he asked, turning once more to face the bed.

"Yes," Came a muffled reply from the pile of blankets that his wife had burrowed under.

"Do you want me to call and cancel our plans?" Tommy offered, reaching to grab his phone from the nightstand, "I mean I'll probably get attacked by savage daughters if I do, but if you're not feeling well."

"No, no, that's okay," Kim's voice called out as she moved the blankets away from her face, "I'm sure that by the time we need to leave I will be feeling better anyway. I'm just tired because I had a rough night."

Tommy nodded, "Okay, but if you're not feeling better by then I think you need to see a doctor."

"We can't afford to go to the doctor for every little sniffle you know."

Tommy smiled softly, "I know, but I don't want you to have to suffer. You've suffered enough already."

"Pain, sorrow, suffering, that's what makes us grow, makes us change into better people," Kim insisted.

"But you were already an amazing person."

"Yes," Kim agreed, "But now I know what others have been through, and my experience can help others."

Tommy leaned down and pressed a kiss on Kim's forehead, "You never cease to amaze me," he confessed, "Even when you don't feel good, you're always thinking about others."

"It's an important trait for a power ranger to have."

Tommy laughed, "Well, I hope it's nothing serious, our wedding is only a few weeks away after all."

"Tommy dear," Kim said sweetly, raising a hand up to touch his cheek, "It's next Saturday, That's why we're here, to finalize everything, remember?"

...

"Why isn't Mommy coming?" Jaslee asked, peering up at her father with true concern in her eyes.

"Your mom isn't feeling well, she had a rough night."

"She'll feel better once Willow and Z.K. arrive," Jaslee announced.

"And who are Willow and Z.K.?" Tommy couldn't help but ask, Kim had told him about this but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"My baby brother and sister," Jaslee insisted, "They'll come after the wedding and Grandma Harmon leaves."

"And when will Grandma Harmon leave?" Tommy asked, curious to know just how much of the future the little girl actually knew.

"After the wedding and Inya's birthday, but before the school trip to the Zoo. Willow and Z.K. will arrive the night before the zoo trip."

"What Zoo Trip?"

"The one we will go on at the end o the year." Jaslee explained, "Daddy why is it called 'End of the Year Field Trip' if it's in May and we go to the Zoo and not a field."

"A school year is only nine months long from September to the next May, and a field trip is where you go somewhere outside of the school to learn about something. In this case Animals."

Okay so maybe Jaslee did know somethings, but there was no way she could know how long Mrs. Harmon would hang around, and he hadn't heard anything about a field trip, then again, he reasoned, they probably wouldn't tell the children about it to early.

"Come on Jaslee," Tommy stated, picking up Inya as she toddler pass, "The Park awaits."

Was what Jaslee said true, if so what was going on, there was no way the babies would be his, by may they would have only been together five months, and it would have been eight months since she left Luke, but if she really had been pregnant why had she made a point of telling him that she couldn't have any more kids, why was she only having symptoms now. From what he understood, symptoms should have appeared a lot sooner, and by now he should have noticed a bump. Jaslee was, after all, a little kid, she probably didn't know the difference between a vision and a dream.


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy sat down on the edge of the bed, a tray of food in his hands, "If I am to believe Jaslee, this might help you feel better."

Kim smiled, excepting the tray, "So she told you about the twins has she?"

"Yes, apparently they are arriving around the time of the school's trip to the Zoo?"

Kim nodded her head, "She told me that they would come after Grandma Harmon left, and she said that before I learned that Mrs. Harmon was even in California."

"But how?" Tommy muttered.

"Zordon always says that anything is possible with the morphing grid."

"So what do we tell the others?"

"What Jaslee told us, and anyone who doesn't know about our identities," Kim looked at Tommy before snorting, "At least no one who we've haven't told our identity too should just be left in the dark. We can tell them that we decided to adopt or something?"

...

Kim sighed as she finally pulled herself out of bed, the nausea and fatigue she had felt earlier had pretty much faded, but the unease she was feeling still remained. This was supposed to be her happily ever after, this was her fairy tale ending. It didn't seem like it. She was experiencing major mood swings that left her confused, she was also feeling sick all the time, and Tommy, Tommy was so overbearing at times.

She slowly padded down the stairs to see that Tommy hadn't left for the park yet, and was, in fact, trying to get Inya to put her shoes on.

"Inya we can't go to the park until you get your shoes on," Tommy explained holding up a small pair of pink tennis shoes.

"No!" Inya cried, "I no like!"

"Inya," Jaslee cried out, "You've got to put on the shoes, or we can't go to the park."

"Is everything okay in here," Kim asked, entering the living room, "Inya usually doesn't have a problem with putting her shoes on, especially when we're going to the park."

"I've tried everything," Tommy insisted, handing the shoes to Kim, "She refuses to put them on."

Kim looked at the shoes for about five seconds before grabbing Inya as she tried to run past, grabbed her ankle and held up the shoe to her foot, "That's the problem," she announced, showing the others how the toes hung over a little bit when the heel was lined up, "These shoes are too little and pinch her feet."

"But we only bought them two months ago!" Tommy exclaimed, "How can she outgrow them already!"

Kim laughed, "She's a baby, she's growing fast."

"But what are we going to do," Jaslee whined, "We can't go to the park if Inya doesn't have shoes."

"We're just going to have to make a pitstop at Walmart and get her some new shoes," Kim stated, picking Inya up, "If we leave now we can still make it to the park on time."

Tommy was a horrible father, why hadn't he thought to check to see if the shoes were too small. He should have known when Inya pulled away from him and pulled the shoes off that something was wrong. What kind of father wouldn't notice that his daughter's shoes were hurting her feet?

"Tommy it's fine," Kim insisted, "With little kids, it seems like they grow out of clothes overnight."

Tommy shook his head, he should have known that he worked with kids every day, he used to babysit while he was in high school, mostly with Kat but he should have known that kids grow fast. What kind of parent doesn't know that? Maybe he was just a stepfather, maybe he wasn't the best father in the world like he used to think?

Kim was going to leave him for sure now, not only was he not able to protect them from Luke now he couldn't even provide Inya with proper fitting shoes. Why hadn't he noticed that the shoes were too small on her earlier?

"Tommy," Kim called out, pulling him out of his thoughts, "Stop looking at me like I'm about to attack you," she ordered with a smirk on her face, "I already said these kinds of stuff happens all the time."

...

Mrs. Harmon frowned, glancing at her watch once more, had they stood her up? Not that she could blame them, she was after all a stranger who's son made their lives miserable for a decade.

"Don't worry Mrs. H, they're probably running on Tommy Time, they can be anywhere from five minutes to half an hour late," an African American man stated, "Tommy's never been on time in his life."

She looked at the man, he was about the age her Luke was, and he obviously knew who she was, but she had no idea who he was, "Um..." she said slowly, "I think you have me at a disadvantage."

The man stuck his hand out, "The name's Zack, Zack Taylor, I'm friends with the love birds."

"You know Kim and Tommy?" Mrs. Harmon asked confused.

"Sure I do, trust me, I can tell you some stories, like the time we all slept over at Jason's house and Kim..."

"You can stop right there Zackary Taylor," a new voice snapped out as Kim appeared with Inya on her hip, "Or else you'll be scrubbing..." she glanced at her ex-mother-in-law, "You-Know-Whats."

"Are there any left?" Zack asked.

"Not that I know of," Tommy confessed before remembering something, "actually no, I do know of a set that remains, up in the mountains. They haven't been cleaned in over a decade, so I suggest you stop before you get Kim angry."

"Look," Zack insisted, looking at Kim with a pleading in his eyes, "I wasn't going to say anything too embarrassing, not that I have to worry, scrubbing you know whats, huh, it would take you too long to track some down for me."

"Well," Kim said, a gleam in her eyes, "With the wedding next week, I need to go shopping, you could always carry my bags."


	16. Chapter 16

"Well," Kim said, a gleam in her eyes, "With the wedding next week, I need to go shopping, you could always carry my bags."

"No," Zack insisted, "I'll be good, please no shopping!"

"You like shopping?" Mrs. Harmon asked with a little bit of a smile, perhaps they could find something that they could connect with each other with.

"I use to be a shopaholic when I was a teen," Kim confessed, "But becoming a mother has mellowed me out, I had to drag Tommy away from the toy section in Wal Mart the other day."

"I thought the girls would like that dollhouse," Tommy protested.

"That dollhouse was over two hundred dollars," Kim pointed out, "We don't have that type of money."

"Wow," a new voice said as Jason appeared, setting down his three-year-old daughter, who scampered away to play with Kim's girls, "I remember several times that Tommy had to pull Kim away from a purchase that she didn't need. Never heard of it being reversed." At this point, he stepped up next to Kim, and gave her a bear hug and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry Trini couldn't make it."

"What's wrong?" Kim asked Trini had been sick on and off for over a week now, at first they had thought it had been one of those bugs that was going around, but now, Kim was starting to think it might be something else.

"She's fine, it's just morning sickness," Jason said with a grin, Trini had just done a test that morning.

"I know how that goes," Kim confessed, thinking about that morning and the nausea that she had experienced, and, more importantly, what Jaslee had said about it, but she kept it to herself. She wasn't sure how to tell Jason what she had been told, and she also didn't want Mrs. Harmon to hear about Jaslee's powers. It would just convince her that the rumors about Kim being a power ranger were true.

"Hey, Jason," Zack called out, nudging his former leader on the shoulder, "I'm surprised that you haven't tried to finish what you started at the Youth Center. She's right there," he insisted, pointing out Mrs. Harmon.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Jason muttered, he wasn't sorry, but he knew that Kim would make him apologize if he didn't do it himself. "Everyone says I get a bit too overprotective when it comes to my baby sister here."

"A little," Zack demanded, "You know they're still looking for that jerk that whistled at Kim in middle school."

Jason rolled his eyes, "That kid was a creep, he did a whole lot more than whistled, you weren't there, you didn't hear what he was suggesting. As for my little _chat _with him, he got suspended and then the dad was transferred."

"To be fair," Kim muttered, "You got suspended too for giving him a black eye."

"It was worth it," Jason grunted.

Mrs. Harmon made a mental note not to do anything to anger the man dressed in red, "I thought you were going to talk about wedding plans."

"We have to wait for the others, Aisha had an emergency pop up at her clinic."

...

An hour later found Mrs. Harmon watching a handful of little kids while Kimberly talked to the others about the wedding plans. Apparently they were planning an outdoor wedding at the park, with a luncheon afterward at the Youth Center.

Jason listened to Rocky, who was going over the menu that he was providing. Everything was in place, all Kim needed to do was buy the dresses, everything else was covered. So why did Tommy look so worried, it wasn't like this ceremony was going to cost them a dime, their wedding present to them was the ceremony, luncheon, and reception. Everybody was chipping in, even Ernie and Mrs. Stone, who had been their favorite teacher in high school, Ms. Appleby, had pitched in. Even complete strangers had pitched in.

He stepped back, pulling Tommy away from the group, "Okay Bro, spill, something is obviously on your mind."

"I'm getting married in a week," Tommy said, his voice a little shaky.

"No," Jason pointed out, "You've been married for three months now, almost four, you're just having a public ceremony."

"I know, but," Tommy began.

"But nothing, you're four months too late for cold feet, don't you think."

"I know, but what happens when they find out that I'm the whole reason that the whole Luke fiasco happened," Tommy glanced down at his feet, "I love Kim and the girls, I don't want to lose them again."

"Whoa, whoa whoa," Jason exclaimed, "Kim loves you, the girls love you, why are you worried about that?"

"I'm the reason Kim was with Luke," Tommy pointed out, "If I had tried at all to talk to her about the letter I would have learned about Luke and Goldar, and Zordon could have easily helped us take care of the threat."

"I'm just as guilty," Jason pointed out, "I've always been her big brother, and where was I when she needed me most, halfway across the globe!"

Over by the picnic table, Aisha and Kim exchanged looks, "Looks like the Guilty Party Club is having a meeting." Aisha said glancing across the pavilion to the two men.

Kim shook her head, "Tommy is driving me crazy, he's paranoid that's something bad is going to happen. The other day he tried to keep Jaslee home from school and wanted to take Inya into the doctor for an ear infection. Honestly, there isn't anything the doctor could tell us to do than I already know."

"It cleared up by itself?" Aisha asked, smiling sweetly, she could tell that her former roommate was a little irritated at her husband at that moment and felt that a change of topic was needed.

"Yes, but still, he's so paranoid," Kim exclaimed, "I'm surprised he hasn't suggested a security pat-down for everyone at the wedding."

"He didn't need to Rocky and Adam volunteered."

"Aisha," Kim groaned, "I'm serious, he's so paranoid that something bad is going to happen to one of us that I'm afraid that he's going to hurt himself or something."

"Why?" Aisha started.

"As the green ranger, he would think that I was in trouble, jump in to save me, and then get hurt. He had limited powers, I didn't."


	17. Chapter 17

Tommy glanced around the room, why did the Youth Center have to have so many nooks and crannies for people to hide in, he grumbled to himself as he peered around the corner to the locker room. An army of putties could hide in there and attack Kim during the ceremony. He looked up at the ceiling and scowled, a storm had been threatening all morning, forcing them to move their outdoor wedding inside. Inside where there were more places to hide and less room to move.

He stepped into the locker room and was peering into the cracks when something appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Tommy jumped up, spinning around and letting a lightning-fast punch fly at whoever was behind him. Luckily Tanya ducked just in time to prevent herself from being knocked out.

"Careful Tommy," she said with a little bit of a chuckle, "You could have knocked out a civilian."

"Sorry," Tommy muttered, grateful that it had been Tanya and not one of the boys, or Trini, who had seen him so jumpy, he felt like a wind-up toy that's been wound up and then held still.

"It's fine, Adam just called he might be a little late to the wedding," Tanya said, "He's helping out with Operation Overdrive and they hit a bit of a snag."

"What," Tommy snapped, suddenly switching from a nervous bridegroom to the leader of the power rangers.

"Operation Overdrive quit," Tanya explained, "Only the red ranger is still there, and I don't know if that is because he lives there or that he really wants to remain a power ranger."

"But Adam is part of my security detail," Tommy complained.

"Security detail?" Tanya repeated, "You do realize that ninety percent of your guests are power rangers, I think a security detail is a little extreme, don't you?"

"I promised Kim that I'll keep her and the girls safe, no matter what."

"There's a difference between being protective and overprotective," a new voice stated, as Kim herself arrived, "You crossed that line a while ago," she insisted, wrapping her arms around her husband, "Relax, if somebody does decide to crash the wedding they are going to wish they hadn't really quickly." she pressed a kiss on his lips, "Trust me, you're being a stick in the mud."

"There's an idea," Zack said, arriving dripping wet, "instead of throwing rice, we can throw mud at the newlyweds."

"I'll just throw some back," Kim announced, "And you know for a fact that I never miss, so I suggest that you behave, it's not too late for me to band you from the wedding."

"Zack," Tommy announced, stepping in between Zack and his wife, "I need your help with security."

"Honestly," Kim exclaimed rolling her eyes, "You don't need security for our wedding."

"At least he's not superstitious," Rocky said, arriving with a large cart laden with food, "It's considered bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"What!" Tommy exclaimed, looking at Kim in disbelief before hurrying away, "How do we reverse bad luck?"

Kim turned to look at the former ranger, "Great, just great, why did you have to do that?"

"I didn't think he'll freak out, he's the leader of the power rangers, for crying out loud!"

"He freaks out when I get a papercut," Kim explained, "Now I need to calm him down and remind him that it's just a silly superstition and that technically we're already married so it wouldn't count even if it was real." With that, she turned around to chase after her husband, "Now I have less than an hour to calm him down before I have to start getting ready for the wedding."

...

Tommy was pacing back in forth, cursed, cursed, the whole things been cursed, they had seen each other before they got married for the first time back in December. That was probably what went wrong. Luke found them in Disneyland, Silverback kidnapped Kim, Jaslee decided that she didn't like school, Inya's ear infection, It was all because he had seen Kim before their wedding. Why hadn't he realized that beforehand?

If they really had been cursed then Kim really would figure out that it was his fault and leave him. He couldn't handle that, he just had to do more, make sure that she and the girls never got hurt again.

He also had to figure out what to do with what Jaslee had told him, about Willow and Z.K., new babies, a son, and a daughter, arriving at his house at the end of the school year. There will be questions on who the father was, especially since they had only been married since late December.

"Tommy?" a voice called out causing him to turn around to find himself face to face with Jason, who arched an eyebrow at him, "Kim told me that you had a little freakout when Rocky mentioned an old superstition. You okay?"

"It explains everything that's gone wrong since we got married, maybe if we stop seeing each other and get married a different day," Tommy said.

Jason chuckled, "That superstition came from Arrange Marriage days, it is outdated as that practice."

"Are you sure," Tommy asked, giving his best friend a skeptical look.

"If it wasn't for the fact that at the moment you are being dead serious I would be laughing so hard right now," Jason insisted, pushing him towards the room that had been set aside for a dressing room, "But at the moment we need to get changed for the wedding or you'll be the one walking down the aisle."

"But..." Tommy sputtered, as he was shoved into the room, "Adam isn't here to help with the Security Details." he protested.

"A room full of power rangers," Jason pointed out, "Anybody who tries to crash the wedding is going to regret it even without Adam around to beat them up. However, Kim might just do something to us if we aren't ready on time."

"Do you think she'll leave me?" Tommy asked panicked.

"Maybe, you better hurry and get dressed," Jason said, slamming the door behind him, before glancing at Trini who had been watching the whole thing, "We have got to get that man a psychologist."


	18. Chapter 18

Mrs. Harmon carefully sat down at the table after checking to make sure that her seat was toy free. A habit she had picked up after seating on Ellie's doll a couple of times.

"You're leaving tomorrow," a voice said as Jaslee appeared in the kitchen, already dressed for the day in a cute little pink romper and white sandals, her hair still sticking out every which way. Obviously, she had gotten dress by herself and hadn't had help doing her hair yet.

"Yes, I am planning to leave tomorrow," Mrs. Harmon said surprised, as she took a sip of the coffee she had just brewed, how in the world did she know that, she hadn't even told Tommy and Kim that she was needed back in the office and was going to have to leave.

"I thought so, but at least you are coming back for Christmas." Jaslee said, her eyes suddenly losing focus as if she was seeing something only she could see, "Yes, you'll come for Christmas, you will want to meet the babies." she said softly as if she had forgotten where she was and what was happening around her, "The babies are coming soon."

Mrs. Harmon frowned, the babies, the babies, Jaslee kept talking about the babies and she had no idea what she was talking about. Kim and Tommy hadn't explained things either, always changing the topic when it comes up. Was Kim pregnant, she always seemed tired and seemed to be nauseous every once in a while, but in the three weeks that she had been there Kim hadn't appeared to gain any weight nor did she see any bump or any sign really that Kim was due soon like Jaslee insisted? Then again the little girl was only five, so maybe she didn't understand the concept of pregnancies taking nine months.

"Mow'in'" Ellie said as she padded into the kitchen as well, still wearing a Disney princess nightgown and matching slippers, her doll tucked under one arm dressed similarly.

"Good Morning Ellie," Mrs. Harmon said as Ellie set her doll on the table so that she could climb up on her chair.

At that moment Tommy rushed into the room, dressed for work except for the untied tie around his neck, he grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and helped himself to the pot of coffee, "Ellie, Jaslee, we need to get going, we're running late." he shouted, before taking a large gulp from his mug.

With that he turned to see that the girls were sitting at the table, waiting patiently for them to be served breakfast, "Cereal okay for today girls?" he asked, setting his mug down and pulling boxes of cereal out of the cupboard.

"We had cereal yesterday," Jaslee whined, "And the day before that."

"You promised," Ellie added, sticking her bottom lip out as far as it could go, "pancakes."

"I know that I promised you pancakes," Tommy said, "But I still need to get you and Jaslee ready for school and finish getting ready for work, and your mother had a rough night last night.

"But it's Inya's birthday," Jaslee insisted, "and you promised us pancakes."

"_Dada! I up!" _an electronically enhanced voice called out through a baby monitor that was sitting on the table.

Tommy gulped down some more coffee, he had to deal with Inya as well now, what was he going to do.

Mrs. Harmon almost laughed at the frazzled look on Tommy's face, "Tell you what," she said, standing up, "Why don't I mix up the pancakes while you finish getting everybody ready."

"I can't ask you to do that," Tommy protested.

"Yes you can," she insisted, "I'm the grandmother, and as long as you will have me, I will gladly be a grandmother for the girls."

"What about the babies," Jaslee asked, "Will you be a grandma to them as well, even though they aren't related to you?"

"Jaslee," Tommy scowled, "Now not the time to talk about that."

"Of course," Mrs. Harmon said turning her full attention to her oldest grandchild, "I'll love any of your siblings, no matter where they come from."

Tommy cleared his throat, "If Grandma's making pancakes then we better hurry and finish getting up."

"_Dada!" _Inya's voice called out again, obviously upset that she hadn't been picked up yet.

Tommy rubbed his eyes, maybe he shouldn't have gotten up in the middle of the night to check the camera's down in the basement to see if there was a monster nearby. There hadn't been but he couldn't be too careful.

…

Kim stifled a yawn as she padded into the kitchen with Inya on her hip, only to find Jaslee and Ellie both dressed with their hair done eating pancakes. At least Tommy got up and got them ready, she thought to herself, her husband sometimes drove her up the wall with how paranoid he was and overprotective.

"Grandma made pancakes," Jaslee announced.

"Mine smiled at me," Ellie added, "See," she said, holding up a pancake with a chocolate chip smiley face.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Kim said slowly, giving her ex-mother-in-law a look.

Mrs. Harmon shrugged, "It's Inya's first birthday it should be special," she insisted, "besides I missed several years of spoiling these sweet little girls due to that son of mine." she finished through gritted teeth.

"You know," Kim confessed as she placed Inya in her high chair and gave her a pancake, without any syrup, the one-year-old would only become a sticky disaster with that, "I was worried when you showed up. Now I'm afraid that the girls will miss you."

"I wish I could stay longer, but I've already taken off three weeks, and can't get another week off. I'll have to head back to Florida in the morning."

"Maybe we can Skype or something," Kim offered, "And maybe, when the gym gets to the point I can leave it for more than a couple of days at a time I can take the kids to Florida."

"Jaslee seems to think that I'll be here for Christmas," Mrs. Harmon said, with a shrug, "I'll have to think about that one."

Kim smiled, how they had managed to keep the girls' powers secret from Mrs. Harmon in the past two weeks she's been staying with them was beyond her. Especially since Jaslee still didn't seem to understand that she couldn't just start talking about the future around others that didn't know that she knew the future.

"I'm sorry about what Luke did to you," Mrs. Harmon suddenly said, "I can't imagine why he would be so cruel to someone as nice as you and the girls."

Kim looked at her mug of coffee before saying softly, "It wasn't your fault Mrs. Harmon, you didn't know what was going on."

"True, but as his mother, I should have taught him how to treat a woman."

"If you want to join the club ask my husband and brother, they will gladly give you membership of the Guilty Club," Kim said, laughing softly at the joke, "If only I can convince Tommy that it wasn't his fault," she added softly to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache threatening as she tried to get Inya dressed for the day. Inya shook her head as Kim tried to pull the shirt up over her head, "No, no, no, no," Inya insisted, shaking her head wildly back in forth, "Icky."

"This shirt isn't icky," Kim insisted, "It's brand new," she held up the pink onesie so that Inya could see it, "See it comes with a matching dress." she held up the dark pink jumper that went with it.

"No no no no!" Inya screamed, "No Dress!"

Kim groaned, "Why don't you want to get dress."

"No Dress!" Inya insisted.

"Inya you can't run around in your diaper at the gym," Kim sighed, if it wasn't for the fact that Inya had super strength she would just pin her down and force her to get dressed.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Is everything okay in here?" Grandma Harmon asked, poking her head in, "I heard screaming."

"No dress," Inya repeated, crossing her little arms in front of her chest as she stuck out her bottom lip like she saw Ellie do all the time.

"Inya doesn't want to get dressed," Kim said, "Though I don't know what's wrong with the outfit."

"Icky," Inya announced, grabbing the dress and flinging it across the room.

"I never knew a one year old to be so verbal," Grandma Harmon said with a smirk as she picked up the dress and walked over to the closet, hanging it up, and pulling down a pair of overalls that was the same shade of pink as the dress, "How about this," she offered, holding up the piece of clothing in question.

"Yeah," Inya shouted, clapping her hands happily, "I like," she pointed to her face, where a huge grin was, "See happy."

After that Inya didn't struggle at all with getting dressed. Kim looked at her ex mother in law in surprise, "How did you know that she simply didn't like the dress?"

"The fact that she threw it across the room while saying no dress," Mrs. Harmon confessed, "Besides I've been here for three weeks now, and the only time I saw Inya in a dress was at the wedding. she's an active kid and needs clothes that she can move in."

"Jaslee likes dresses," Kim said, "So does Ellie, I never thought that Inya would rather not have a new dress for her birthday outfit. Those overalls are almost small on her, and I don't have time to buy her new ones for her party tonight," Kim glanced at her watch, "I'm late as it is."

Grandma Harmon smiled as she scooped up the troublesome toddler, "Then I suggest that you get headed, Inya and I can have a girls day," she looked at the one year old in her arms, "Isn't that right Inya?"

Inya didn't respond, instead she stuck her binky in her mouth with a defiant nod.

"Are you sure she's only turning one?" Grandma asked, "Most children I've met aren't this well spoken until they are two."

"Yes," Kim said, already rushing around to get herself ready for the day, "She's just a little advanced for her age. Are you sure that you can keep an eye on her. She's faster than you realize and stronger then you'll think, she can climb just about anything she puts her mind to."

"Sounds like any normal toddler," Grandma insisted, waving a hand to dismiss the concern of the mother, "Don't worry, I've got this."

"I don't know," Kim muttered, "Inya is not a normal toddler."

…

Grandma Harmon, tied the apron around her waist, if today was Inya's birthday then she needed to bake a cake, and a smash cake as well. Wait, Inya was so much more mature for her age, would she even like a smash cake.

"Yay Yay yaya," Inya cried out, banging happily on the pots and pans she had pulled out of the cupboard with a wooden spoon.

Mrs. Harmon smiled, no matter what Inya says or does, she was just a one year old after all, but she was smart for a baby too, maybe she should suggest enrolling her in a baby genius program.

The banging stopped, Mrs. Harmon glanced over at the pots and pans to see that Inya had abandoned them already, she still pretty much still had the attention span of a kid her age. "Inya were did you go?"

There was a giggle in the pantry, which Mrs. Harmon had left open so that she could get out the ingredients that she needed for the cake. Inya was in there, trying to climb the shelves.

"Inya no," Mrs. Harmon insisted, scooping her up, "You don't climb shelves."

Inya stuck out her lip, thinking of something else she could do, she quickly walked over to the table and picked up one of the chairs, carrying it to the pantry.

Mrs. Harmon looked up in surprise as the chair began to move across the room, "Inya no don't push the chair around," she instructed, walking around the counter to stop the one year old in her tracks, she was not prepared for what she saw.

Inya was not pushing the chair around on the floor, no she was standing underneath it, her little hands holding it up over her head as she walked quite easily to the pantry, where she set it down and climbed up on it.

Mrs. Harmon was trying to grasp what she had just seen, a one year old carrying a kitchen chair around as if it was nothing, she knew several adults who would have had trouble holding a chair up over their heads while standing still let alone walking around with it.

Inya was unaware that she was frightening her grandmother for she had finally got what she wanted, to push back a box of macaroni and cheese and reveal Ninja's latest hiding spot, "Found Kitty," she announced proudly as Ninja uncurled his frame, gave Inya an annoyed look and jumped down to find a new hiding space to nap without super powered little girls interrupting him.

…

That night around the dinner table Mrs. Harmon finally got up the nerve to ask, "Did you know that Inya can carry a chair clear across the kitchen?"

Tommy and Kim looked at each other, before looking at the one year old, who was in the process of smashing her cake all over the place, they had been afraid that this would happen and the longer she had stayed the more likely that it would happen.

"I knew that letting you watch Inya was a bad idea," Kim muttered.

"So what is going on here?" Mrs. Harmon asked, "Inya isn't just gifted is she, those rumors are true aren't they? About you being power rangers?"

Tommy pulled his eyes away from Inya who was now using her cake as shampoo and was rubbing it into her hair and to his daughters' grandmother, "We were afraid of this, of you figuring it out."

Kim reached over and laid a hand on Tommy's, "Perhaps it's for the better that she knows, according to Jaslee she's going to be an active part of our lives."

"Cake Fun!" Inya announced, covered pretty much from head to toe,"Smash, smash!"

"Let's talk about this after we put the kids to bed."


End file.
